Infectious Integrity
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: Aria contemplates the enigma of Commander Shepard. Set after the Omega DLC.


**Hello and welcome back to another Mass Effect oneshot!**

* * *

Soft. She was just too damn soft. Which was laughable considering her position, but nevertheless, it was true. Aria frowned, titling her head back and staring up at the ceiling. Multicolored lights bounced around high above the floor, mimicking the dancers below. The music pulsed, a heavy, steady beat that reminded her of the thumping of a Krogan heart. She sighed. She should be happy. Shepard helped her clear that bastard out of Omega along with the rest of his whelps. Still, the irritation remained. Most of it had to do with her being stuck on the Citadel for the time being. Damned bureaucrats and their law-happy lackeys always popping in and making sure she didn't cause any trouble. Hmph. Bastards. She wouldn't mind being here if not for them.

However, the main thing that kept stoking the embers of her ire was the fact that she let Petrovsky go. She'd had him! Right there, by the neck, reveling in the sounds of him gasping for breath, watching with glee as the light in his eyes began to dim until it was but a mere flicker, winking in and out as she branded Omega's one rule into his neck. And then, just like that, she'd let him go. Why? Simple: because Shepard had rubbed off on her. It pissed her off. Ever since being driven from Omega, she dreamt of nothing but killing that cur. Nyreen's death only fueled that desire. But Shepard had been there. Right beside her, watching her squeeze the life out of Petrovsky, and Aria didn't like that. Didn't like how Shepard pressed her lips together in an effort to hide the disturbed grimace trying to etch its way onto her face. Didn't like the small step back the Commander took, as if she were trying to hide from the heinousnesss before her. And last, but not least, she didn't like Shepard's eyes. Those pretty violet eyes glimmering with shock. It rankled the Asari's blood. She was Commander god damn Shepard! Captain of the Normandy! Survivor of Akuze! Shit, she ran around with gangs as a kid! Like she'd never witnessed a man die! And yet, despite all that reasoning, Aria still couldn't bring herself to finish the job. All because she didn't like that look in the Commander's eyes. God, how pathetic!

Then again, it wasn't as if she fully detested the Commander's gentle nature. In fact, it was what drew her to the woman in the first place. That a woman made from iron could have scraps of silk hiding inside fascinated Aria. She could be popping enemy heads like overripe watermelons one minute, only to turn around and offer them her hand in aid the next. But only if they deserved it of course. Aria shook her head. The woman was a damned enigma.

She glanced down. Shepard lay curled up on the couch next to her, one arm stretched out, the other hanging off the cushion, fingertips grazing the floor. Omega's queen smirked. Poor little thing could not handle her liquor. Three drinks and she'd been out like a light. Then again, she should have known better to let the bartender pick what she drank. Crafty Salarian liked his jokes and serving the hardest of the hard stuff to people and watching the results was one of his favorites. _Maybe once this war is over, I'll teach her how to drink,_ Aria thought. Shepard mumbled something in her sleep, her words lost beneath the crashing waves of electronic chaos. Aria watched the club lights dance across Shepard's slumbering form. Crimson, pink, blue and purple, tiny bubbles of light swam over her hips, legs and face. Aria reached out a hand and traced a finger over Shepard's cheek, marveling at the softness of the woman's skin. Scraps of silk indeed. Shame she was so committed to the Alliance and protecting the Council. Shepard was damned cute. Aria would have loved to take the illustrious captain of the Normandy back to Omega and show her how good it felt to be naughty. _Oh well,_ she thought with a sigh. Shepard was here now, she might as well enjoy it. At least for the time being, and only this once.

If this crap happened again, Shepard would be waking up in the elevator.

* * *

 **A little shorter than I intended, but what do you think?**


End file.
